We Have Got Some Catching Up To Do
by GroovyViewbie
Summary: Sam Evans had a lot on his plate. Between his job, his siblings, his senior year and missing the girl he loved, it's no wonder he can't cope. My slight AU take on what could have been for Sam Evans in season 4. Mostly canon with some slight divergence. Rated T for infrequent use of language and mentions of the events of S4 ep18 Shooting Star.


A/N: I've haven't written anything in a really long time but I recently watched Glee on Netflix and I just got inspired to add some more Samcedes into this world. This is the first story I've written for the Glee fandom so if anything seems OOC I would appreciate the feedback. Here is my slightly canon divergent take on Season 4 of Glee, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

It had taken approximately two months for his grades to slide. He'd tried to keep up with the work, but his focus just wasn't there anymore. He thought having his family back in Lima would make things easier. Living with Carol and Burt had been fine when Kurt and Finn were still around but once they had skipped town, he constantly felt in the way. Now it was his siblings getting in his way, wanting to make up for the past few months without him when he really needed to study. Sure, he could make up some time on his breaks at the Pizza Palace, but he found himself skipping those in favour of the extra hours more and more recently. They weren't living in a motel but any extra money he could bring home helped out with the small things.

However he knew that he couldn't keep blaming Stacey and Stevie for his problems. He knew that they were a minimal distraction when face to face with his main issue. Mercedes Jones hadn't spoken to him since leaving for LA. No texts, no calls, not even the skype dates that they had planned before she left. He'd sit in the Pizza Palace break room every Friday night, staring at his laptop as he waited for the call to connect. It never did. They hadn't officially broken up when she left but he could take a hint. She didn't want him anymore, probably found some hot shot producer in LA that he couldn't compete with. Which was fine. She deserved the world and the way his grades were slipping; he couldn't give her that anyway.

It wasn't like he was Einstein anyway. For now, he just wanted to focus on glee club and football, things he was actually good at. Brittany came to his games to cheer him on. Well technically she would cheer on the whole team but she'd cheer extra loud for him. When her and Santana were on a break, it was easy to be with her. Neither of them had to think about it and it kept them both distracted enough from the person they really wanted.

The only problem was that Mercedes couldn't seem to stay away. All throughout his senior year she was showing up. To help with Grease or come home for Thanksgiving. Every other week he'd walk into glee club and there she was, smiling wide at the group and telling them all about how great LA was. He was happy for her, or he would be if she'd acknowledge his existence. Even when they were in the same room, she felt a million miles away.

He couldn't seem to make it up. Even when he studied, he couldn't retain the information. When the SAT's rolled around, he'd already checked out, especially when his phone buzzed. It was her. She had since summer to make a move, to call, to text, anything and yet she chose this moment. He rejected the call before taking his seat for the test. The entire time his mind was stuck on what could possibly be so important. By the time they were told to put their pencils down, he'd filled in random boxes, hoping at least some of them would be right, enough so he could at least graduate. He gathered his things, deleting the voicemail without listening to it. Anything she could have said should have been said months ago.

After being told about his SAT score, he was angry at the world. He hated himself for taking it out on Artie and the rest of the guys but he couldn't seem to stop. They had new guys in the glee club who were more likely to get the solos, bigger and better guys on the football team so what was he even worth anymore? If he couldn't be the best at the things he was good at then what the hell did he have going for him?

Then there she was, smiling up at him as if nothing had happened, speaking words of encouragement like they were still as they had been before. He found himself at their door without even really realising it. After seeing the video, he knew he needed to figure something out for himself. Sure he had the potential for these scholarships Blaine had found but deep down he knew college wasn't really an option for him. It wasn't exactly something he could talk to his parents about, already worried enough about disappointing them. Shuffling on his feet, he rang the doorbell, his eyes fixed on the ground when the door swung open.

Burt hadn't been expecting to see Sam on his doorstep, barely having seen the boy since his folks returned to town. "Hey Sam. Finn isn't here right now but I can let him know you stopped by." Burt said, unsure why else the boy would be here.

Sam shook his head, looking up at Burt with a weak smile. "I uh actually wanted to talk to you. I heard about, your diagnosis and I just wanted to know if I could help. Like at the auto shop. I know I'm not exactly a mechanic but I know my way around an engine. Or I can help around the house or whatever. I just I want to…" He was cut off from his ramblings by Burt's stare, his eyes suddenly fixed back on the ground. "I just really need a job."

Burt let out a small sigh, moving out of the way to let Sam through the door. "What happened to the pizza place? I thought you were doing good there. Besides won't you be graduating soon?" Burt could see Carol look over from the kitchen as he spoke, shaking his head her way. He loved her but he wasn't sure Sam needed her to mother him right now.

"I just, I don't think that I'm going to go to college and I just think now is the time to get another job so I can support myself. I know you've got Finn but he's busy with the glee club, so I thought maybe you needed another pair of hands around the place." Sam ran a hand through his hair as he spoke, slumping down into the couch. He could feel Burt's eyes on him, knowing now coming here had been a mistake.

"What's this really about Sam?" Burt wasn't the best at reading people but it didn't take a genius to see the boy was going through a lot. "I mean I could give you a job, but I know what'll happen there. I've seen it happen with most of the guys at the shop. You'll work for me for the rest of your life. Now if that's what you want then sure, job's all yours."

Sam felt like a child being chastised at Burt's words. He knew he was right, but he couldn't bring himself to face that fact. He'd be a Lima Loser from Kentucky and that was that. "I just need a job, that's it. Staying here wouldn't be all that bad. It's worked out for you and Finn. Mr Schue's doing pretty great." He shrugged his shoulders as he spoke, not really believing any of it. He wasn't like any of them. He didn't have Mr Schue's passion for music and he didn't have the business mind to do what Burt had done. Slowly he rose from his seat just as Carol walked into the room. "Hey Carol, I was just heading out" 

"Oh no you aren't. Sit back down. Burt honey, why don't you go get Sam a soda?" Sam looked around the room, sitting back down again with only slight hesitation once Burt left. "Have you talked to your Mom about this?"

Sam shook his head, wringing his hands together in his lap. "She's already got enough on her plate without me flunking out of high school. I just want to make them proud." family: Calibri, sans-serif;"

"So don't let these test scores define your life. What about those pictures you used to spend hours on? Oh don't look so surprised, you left a couple in the basement. They're good. More than good. You have a real gift Sam." Carol reached over to squeeze his shoulder, hoping she'd at least planted a seed for him. "And she'll be back you know. It may not seem that way now but I saw you two when she came round here. You really do love her and she feels the same."

Sam looked over to Carol, grateful for the comforting words, but he didn't fully believe it. "I've moved on. I'm with Brittany now, and I love her. I guess. I mean she's nice and funny and the host of a semi-popular internet talk show." He could feel her eyes on him and he cringed under her gaze. If he couldn't convince himself, he knew he definitely wasn't convincing her. He did love Brittany, it was just more like the way he loved Stacey or all of the other glee girls. "I still love her don't I?"

A warm smile spread on her face as she ruffled his hair. After having him under her roof for months, she had grown fond of the boy like he was one of her own. "You've got a lot going for you Sam and she can see that. You're a great kid, just give her a call."

He only partially took Carol's advice, working on his art in his spare time. He graduated from macaroni, taking on an art elective to hone his skills. He was doing better. His grades were slowly improving and with Mr Schue's wedding coming up, he knew Mercedes was going to be back in town. It was the chance he needed to clear the air, figure out their next step together.

Or at least that's what he thought would happen. When Miss Pillsbury didn't show up, he figured that was that. No wedding meant no reception and no dancing with Mercedes. When the reception still inexplicably went ahead, he knew exactly what he needed to do but he couldn't get his feet to work. He sat, watching her from across the room. His plan was simple, ask her to dance and have a real talk about everything that had been going on with him, about how much it hurt to not have her to talk to through it all.

He was so caught up in worrying about talking to her, that he didn't notice her step away from her table. When he realised she'd slipped away he decided now was his moment. He excused himself from the table, scanning the room quickly to find her. He noticed her slip out the back door, following close behind. He gently closed the door behind himself, clearing his throat to alert her of his presence.

"You really thought you could just sneak out without saying goodbye? Or hello. Or hey Sam long time no see. What about I heard about what happened with the SAT's and I'm here for you? But that would mean actually talking to me wouldn't it?" He didn't mean to sound so mad but he was mad, beyond mad at this point.

"Sam…" Mercedes turned around, barely able to look him in the eyes. She felt a weight on her chest at his words, knowing he was right but unable to truly face him yet. "I know it's been a while."

"No it's been more than a while Mercedes. I told you that I love you and you just leave and you ignore me for months. I needed you. I was lost. We were talking every day and then suddenly you were gone. I know you have some boyfriend or something in LA but we never really broke up so I think it's unfair of you to just keep showing up and acting like I'm invisible." He stepped closer to her as he spoke, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his pants. "And I don't want to hear some bullshit about how it was hard for you because it was just as hard for me." He could feel the anger slowly dissipating the longer he stood near her, hating when he lost control and flew off the handle, especially now that his anger was aimed at her.

Mercedes slowly looked up from the spot on the ground that had become so interesting to her, sure deep down that she deserved this. He wasn't wrong but she'd had her reasons for keeping her distance. "Sam. I don't have a boyfriend. It's just been hard in LA." She took in a deep breath, instinctively stepping towards him. "It's been really lonely and I know it isn't an excuse, but every time I picked up the phone to call you I just couldn't go through with it. I felt like if I kept this up, kept calling and texting you, I'd be holding you back. You have options and I wanted to make sure you explored them. When I left you were so sure about coming out to LA to be with me, but I couldn't do that to you. I couldn't be the thing you built your future around because I don't even know if LA is working for me."

Sam felt his eyes widen at her confession, reaching out to put his hand on her shoulder. He looked around spotting the bench across the street. "Yeah well I don't think I'll even be graduating so you don't have to worry about me coming to LA to cramp your style." As he spoke, he led her over to the bench, putting his hands in his lap once he sat beside her. "Look I get you needing space but did you really have to cut me off completely? I felt like I wasn't good enough and it was one more thing in my life stressing me out."

Mercedes looked over to Sam, taking his hand in hers. She offered up a weak smile as she thought it over. It wasn't like she meant to completely cut him off but long distance was killing her. He was still in Lima with the glee club and Rachel and Kurt had each other in New York, she just felt separate to everyone and leaning into the loneliness was a lot easier than reaching out for comfort. "I get that and I'm sorry I made you feel that way. I just felt like it was easier to let you all go, but then I kept finding myself back here and Tina told me about you and Brittany so I thought you'd moved on too." She slumped back into her seat, squeezing his hand gently, more for herself than as a comforting gesture, to be sure he really was there. "I guess I feel responsible for all of this. I should have been there for you even if it was just as a friend. I really am sorry Sam."

Dating hadn't even been on the cards for her in LA. She was focused on her career, not wanting to let her parents down, or the glee club but most importantly not wanting to let Sam down. He had been the reason she was even pursuing her dreams in the first place and if she didn't succeed, she could already picture his sad puppy dog eyes being disappointed in her.

So when Blaine had reached out to tell her about how much Sam had been struggling, she couldn't help but blame herself. He'd been doing well before, maybe not straight A's but enough to get him through the SAT's and get into college. She'd wanted to reach out but after all the time that had passed she knew she couldn't just call him. Seeing him with Brittany at the wedding had hurt, but not as much as this conversation was hurting. Having him confirm exactly what she already knew was true was devastating.

"It's not your fault Mercedes. I mean it's partially your fault but like at least ten percent of it is on me." He smiled as she hit his shoulder, hearing her laugh for the first time in forever. "If I'm honest, I guess I've had a lot on my plate. Between football, and swimming and the glee club, plus my job at the Pizza Palace and looking after Stevie and Stacey, studying's been pretty low on my list of priorities."

"If I'd have known I could've helped. I still can if you need me to. I can make you up a study plan, get you back on track." Mercedes barely noticed her hand was still resting on his shoulder after she had playfully nudged him, the feeling so natural to her that it didn't feel right to move it away somehow.

"No need. I figured it out, lightened my load a little. I mean I'm still working, and I still have glee club. I dropped football and swimming. I've actually been focusing on my art a little more. And not just in macaroni anymore. Like actual drawings and everything." He noticed her shivering out of the corner of his eye, shrugging off his jacket instantly to drape over her shoulders. "I've apparently got real potential. I don't know though maybe it's stupid. Burt says I can get a job at the tire shop so I was thinking of maybe taking him up on that."

Mercedes quickly shook her head, pulling his jacket tighter around her body. It was mostly for the heat, definitely that, nothing to do with the fact that it smelled just like him, like home. "Don't you dare Samuel Evans. You helped me with my dream now it's time I return the favour. I want to see what you've been working on okay. Now I really should get going, I have a big meeting tomorrow morning. Plus this wedding was kind of a bust, not exactly worth the trip. I mean the most action I got was breaking up Kurt and Blaine. Don't ask."

"Yet this isn't the weirdest wedding that's happened this year." At her questioning look, Sam just shrugged, not really wanting to make anything weirder between them by mentioning his fake wedding. He was sure she already knew thanks to Tina and her need to gossip but that didn't mean he had to tell her. "Although usually when we both get all dressed up we end up dancing together. You owe me a dance Ms Jones." Sam watched her stand, a dejected look crossing his face as she handed him back his jacket, her hand staying extended after he pulled it back on. "What are you doing?" He took her hand, letting her pull him to his feet.

"You get one dance, then I really do have to go." Mercedes offered him a weak smile, letting Sam wrap his arms around her waist, resting her head against his chest. She could feel the vibrations as he began to hum and sway with her, that familiar feeling coming back that she'd tried so long to suppress. Whenever she was with him, it was like they naturally fit together. She knew she couldn't keep avoiding him, not when being close to him felt so right. "How about reinstating our Skype chats. I promise I'll answer this time. If it isn't too weird with you and Brittany being almost newlyweds."

Sam couldn't help but laugh at that, still not quite sure what had come over him at Christmas time. "I think she'll be fine with it. Besides, I don't think things are really going to work out with Brittany. There's been this other girl on my mind recently, really amazing singer, looks beautiful in pink, lives in LA but I think we can make it work."

"Sam I-"

"Don't say anything right now okay? Let's just dance and not think about what this all means. You've already promised to pick up the phone so that's the first step. We're friends first okay? Just friends who are one day going to get married and have a big house and lots of sex and babies. Probably in that order. I know you're going to tell me I'm crazy but-"

"Which you are." Mercedes interrupted, although she didn't fully believe her teasing in this case. Maybe ending up with Sam wasn't so crazy.

"But even if all of that doesn't happen, I will still always love you. And that's that. You're stuck with me now." He pulled back slightly so he could look her in the eyes, hands still wrapped firmly around her waist. He felt himself leaning in on instinct, his lips almost brushing hers when they heard loud laughter across the parking lot. He quickly snapped back, seeing Quinn almost slip on a patch of ice as she stumbled into a cab. He was about to shrug it off when he saw Santana follow her, the two of them looking very cosy as they left.

"Was that who I think it was? Doing what I think they're doing?" All Sam could do in response was nod silently, his mouth hung agape at what he'd just witnessed. "Okay now I really have to go. And you should go talk to Brittany before we end up doing something stupid like those two." She leaned up, kissing his cheek before crossing the street to her rental car, knowing she needed to get out of here soon before she gave in to the temptation that was Sam Evans.

After the wedding things got better. He was speaking to Mercedes almost every day, his grades, while still not the best, were slowly getting there and he'd finally confronted Blaine about the crush the boy had been harbouring for weeks now. Guilty pleasure week had been a smash with his fellow glee clubbers and Sam found leading a lesson surprisingly fulfilling. Maybe his options weren't as limited as he had first thought.

Then everything changed. Two shots and it felt like his whole world was collapsing around him. Between worrying about Brittany and Artie's camera in his face he didn't really have a chance to process everything going on. It was only once they were in the clear that he thought about calling her. He held his phone in his hand, thumb hesitating over her name but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He just didn't know what to say.

A week later and he still couldn't find the words. 'I was scared that I'd never see you again, that I would die without you knowing I'm willing to give you the world.' They'd been told that everyone deals with grief differently but he wasn't entirely sure what he was doing was dealing with the grief. Or rather what Evan was doing. When he was Evan he didn't need to think about what had happened to Sam.

He placed his glasses on, lifting the lid of his laptop. His finger hesitated over the trackpad, having not spoken to her since the incident at school. She didn't know about Evan, about the anxiety he'd been feeling the past few days. He was worried about seeing her, about having to face what he'd been doing. She'd talk sense into him, she'd tell him he was being ridiculous and he knew she'd be right. Evan would disappear and he'd have to face the truth. "You can do this." He clicked on her name, leaning back on his bed as he waited.

Mercedes had been waiting for the call ever since getting a heads up from Tina about the gunshot at school. She'd wanted to reach out but she knew if Sam had needed her, he'd reach out when he was out. She answered the skype call, frowning when she heard an approximation of an Australian accent greeting her. "Sam. It's good to see you."

"Oh I'm not Sam. I'm Evan. You know, Sam's more handsome and smarter twin. Although Sam has told me a lot about you Mercedes." He felt ridiculous being this guy around Mercedes, about the accent he was putting on and the introduction he was giving. He could feel his walls crumbling down already with her eyes on him, even if he wasn't quite ready to let it out yet.

"Okay. Tina and Artie told me about what happened. If you need to talk, I'm here. I know I wasn't there and I don't know what that was like for you guys. I can just tell that you're hurting." She could see the worry in his eyes, could practically feel the nervous energy through the screen.

Sam's leg started bouncing nervously, his hands balling into fists to stop him biting his nails. "I don't really know what you're talking about Mercedes. Although some of Sam's friends from the glee club said something about the gunshots at school. I guess that was pretty scary for my brother. Made him think about a lot of things."

"Sam. You really don't have to do this with me. I'm here for Sam not Evan. While the glasses are sexy as hell, we both know that this Evan thing isn't exactly healthy. If you want to talk, I'm here for you, but I don't want to talk to Evan. I'm not going to humour this."

Sam sighed, slowly pulling the glasses off, placing them on his bedside table. "I know it's not healthy it's just, it's easier. It's easier to be Evan okay? He's smarter and he wasn't there. If I'm Evan then I don't need to deal with all of the stress and the worry I went through that day. I guess the glee club isn't helping, they're letting this whole Evan thing get out of hand. I know it's out of hand but it's getting hard to stop. Even Mr Schue is playing along."

"I don't know if I can help with this, but I can try. Evan was in that room with everyone else because you are Evan Sam. You were there, and I think you need to talk to someone about all of this. Miss Pillsbury could help, maybe your mom or Carol. You need help Sam." He simply nodded in response, a comfortable silence settling between them as he contemplated what she'd said. He'd known for a few days that he needed to talk to someone properly. Marley's song had helped slightly but other than Blaine, and sometimes Tina, he didn't feel all that close to anyone in glee club anymore. Asking for help wasn't something he was all that comfortable with, especially with everything him and his family had already been through.

"You know Mr Schue has asked me to come by in a few weeks, help you guys with regionals. Maybe I can come a little early?" Mercedes had been missing home more and more recently, especially with the theme of her album. Skype calls didn't seem enough when he was feeling like this. She wanted to curl up next to him and watch some stupid old TV show or the Princess Bride for the hundredth time, anything to pull him out of this funk. She wanted to make things up to him and this seemed like the best way.

"You have enough on your plate without coming out here early just for me. Besides I have school, and extra curriculars, work, it just seems like I don't have all that much time." He could see the disappointment flash over her face, instantly wishing he could take it all back. "I want to see you, of course I do, it's just I've got a lot going on and so do you. I heard your album is almost ready."

"Right. You're right I should stay here a little longer, finish work on the album." She said, hiding her disappointment as much as she could around him. "You know something? Evan isn't smarter. That was all you. Maybe you're so good at impressions that doing an impression of a good student made you a good student, if that's even possible." He smiled at that, considering what she was saying. Was that even possible? His grades had been improving drastically since Evan became a thing.

"Huh, I guess I'm smarter than I think. Speaking of which, I have something to show you." He reached under his pillow, showing her a rough sketch of his brand-new superheroine. Or rather a sketch of Mercedes in a rather form fitting outfit she wouldn't ever be caught dead in. "Meet Mercy. She's got some pretty sick powers. She has a super powerful voice and when she screams she like blows people away. Literally. Not to mention that she is based on the strongest woman I know."

Mercedes rolled her eyes at the outfit he had picked out for her alter ego. There she was on his sketch bad in a tight fitting corset and knee high boots she'd never be caught dead in. Having said that, there was no denying he was seriously talented, and Mercy was sexy as hell. "Sam that's amazing. You've somehow managed to make me look like an actual superhero. Although isn't it a little too wild for Mrs Baxter's art class. I mean I love it, but I think the fishnets are going to give her a heart attack."

"Oh yeah I know. It's actually something I've been working on since the whole thing at school. I don't know in that room, I thought I wasn't going to get out of there, that I wasn't going to have a future. So I got thinking and I thought, I love comic books and I'm pretty good at this whole art thing so maybe I could do this. Like have my own comic book or something. Obviously I need to work more and it's just a rough sketch, probably need to team up with a writer but maybe it has potential?" All he needed to hear was that this was a good idea, that he had made the right call.

Mercedes couldn't help but smile, nodding to herself at his confession. "I think that is an amazing idea. You definitely have the talent. Even if that means you stay on my couch while you're a struggling artist. We can try and make it in this town together. Deal?" Mercedes paused when she heard Sam's door open, the voice of Stacey echoing on her computer.

"Sammy I need you to drive me to Katie's house. Is that 'Cedes? Hey 'Cedes stop making googly eyes at my brother now because I have a sleepover to get to." Stacey grinned at the laptop camera, jumping onto the bed next to her brother.

"Can't mom or dad take you? We were in the middle of something here Stace."

Stacey rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what was going on here. "Mom has taken Stevie to the movies and Dad is working a late shift. It has to be you. Now hang up and you can call back later to make kissy faces at each other."

Sam mouthed a sorry to Mercedes, watching her shake her head to herself. "It's okay I have a photoshoot to get ready for. It was nice to see you Stacey enjoy your sleepover."

Sam closed his laptop, ushering Stacey out of his room, promising her he'd be down soon to take her to her friend's house. Before he left, he grabbed the glasses, dropping them into his trash can. "Goodbye Evan."

She was back for Stevie Wonder week, just like she'd said she would be, telling everyone she was there to film her first music video. He already knew but he couldn't help the pride beaming from him as she told the entire club. She seemed so happy, successful, and he knew that he'd been a small part of that. So when she missed Jake and Mike's performance he was suspicious but he knew better than to pry. She'd come to him when she was ready.

As it so happened, she was ready right after talking to Mike and Kurt. She said she needed to go and talk to her mom but she needed to make a quick stop by the art class first. While her mom would tell her exactly what to tell those asshole producers, Sam would be willing to listen to her worries. She stood in the doorway, watching him work on his sketchbook. "I see Evan Evans has transferred."

Sam kept his eyes on his work, shading carefully as he gave a sarcastic laugh. "That's funny. That's really funny. You ever think about stand up comedy?" He turned to face her, his green eyes sparkling until he noticed the frown she was trying to hide. Instantly he put his pencil down, turning his whole body towards her. "Hey what's wrong?"

Mercedes took a seat beside him, picking up a pencil to spin between her fingers. "It turns out that my producers love my voice, but my look, not so much. They either want me to be really sexy and not myself or they're going to replace me on my own album cover." She couldn't resist looking up at him, his stare intense with something she couldn't completely read. "It's my music Sam, I want to be the one representing myself but maybe they're right. I know that when I was singing back up it didn't matter what I looked like but this is who I am. Maybe all of this, all of Mercedes Jones, isn't going to sell records. It's not enough, or maybe it's too much. I don't look like Quinn I'm not-"

She felt his lips on hers cutting her off mid rant, her eyes widening. She felt that familiar flip in her stomach before she allowed herself to melt against him. She wrapped her arms around Sam's shoulders, feeling his hands around her hips, the pencil she'd been playing with falling to the ground. Slowly she pulled back, resting her forehead against Sam's as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. His fingers brushed against her ear and that somehow felt more intimate than the kiss had moments before.

"Your producer is blind okay? You are sexy as hell Mercedes Jones. You don't need bells and whistles, or sexy poses, and you definitely don't need someone else to sell your songs okay?" He pulled away slowly as he spoke, a smile playing on his lips as he pulled his hands back towards himself. "I'm sorry that I kissed you. That wasn't okay but I just wanted to show you that you're beautiful Mercedes. You don't need to look like Quinn, or Beyonce or anyone else. You are beautiful just the way you are."

Mercedes could feel the heat in her cheeks, suddenly incredibly interested in the sketchbook on the table in front of her. "Well Samuel Evans, you are full of surprises. I think I know what I need to do but first I need you to do something for me. Maybe I don't feel comfortable doing sexy but I know somebody who can capture that side of me perfectly." She motioned down to the sketchpad where there were multiple images of Sam's superhero characters. "I think maybe I can lean into a more artistic direction for my album. If you're willing to help me that is?"

Sam nodded at her suggestion, mind already racing with possibilities of what her cover art could look like. He flipped his sketch book to a blank page, starting to get to work on a portrait of the woman sat in front of him. "I'm always willing to help you Mercedes. Do I get a sneak peak of any of these songs? You know since I am working for you now."

Mercedes was fascinated watching him work, pretending to think over his question. She knew he'd need to get a feel for the album but she wasn't entirely sure she was ready to share it with him. "Well the album is called Hell to the No and you already kind of heard at least an early draft of that one." She thought for a second about whether to be honest about her songs, about what she wrote about the boy sat next to her right now. "There's one song I think you'd really like." She could tell him, she could do this. It's called Lover on the DL and it's about you, about us.

"I'm going to love the whole album. Unless there's a song called Trouty Mouth on there. You're a star Mercedes, I've always believed that." He flashed her a wide smile as she rolled her eyes, noticing the way her eyes moved over his features. He felt his lips turning up at the corners as he realised where her gaze had landed, wanting to say something but at the same time not wanting to push her away. She'd be back in LA in a few days and long distance just didn't work for them. Not to mention that he wasn't entirely sure if he was still dating Brittany. "What is it?"

Mercedes found her eyes were trained on his lips, still able to taste him on her tongue. She knew she needed to leave before she did something stupid, before she gave into temptation like she always seemed to do around Sam Evans. "It's nothing. I should really get going. I've gotta go meet my parents for lunch, let them know that my LA dreams are being pushed back a little. Thank you Sam. This really did help." Mercedes left the room, hesitating in the doorway momentarily to watch him going back to work on his sketchbook, this time scribbling furiously for her.

The following week she received a crazy number of messages from Sam with multiple portraits of her attached. Each time he started fresh, insisting he could do better to capture 'the true essence of Mercedes Jones'. She continued to tell him every single idea he'd sent her way had been more than perfect for the album cover but he never seemed content always insisting he could improve.

That's how she found herself sitting on his bed after regionals, flipping through his sketchbook as The Princess Bride played in the background. She watched as Stevie and Stacey sat on the floor, covering each other's eyes when the film got too sappy. She was sure she'd finally decided on the art when Sam came swooping into the room, a plate of cookies in one hand and a bottle of soda in the other. "Sit your butt down Evans, you're missing the best part of the movie."

Sam grinned, placing the plate of cookies in front of his siblings. He ran his free hand through his shaggy hair, meeting Mercedes eyes as he spoke. "As you wish." He jumped onto the bed, laying back so he could stretch out his legs. He watched as Mercedes reviewed his work, nervous energy bubbling up through his body. "If you don't like any of them I have more ideas. Or I can redo them. I know they need some colour to really give you the full vision."

Mercedes shook her head, picking up one of the sketches of her surrounded by roses. "I like this one. It's feminine although I think it needs a little more edge. I'll run it past my team, see what they think." She felt herself inching backwards, her body instinctively drawn towards him. "And by my team I mean my mom. Which reminds me, I am still going to pay you for this. It's a commission Sam not a favour okay? I won't tell you again, this is a job for your resume."

Sam rolled his eyes, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as she curled up against him. "Okay but you just pay me a dollar or something okay? I'm not in this for the money. Besides it feels weird about taking money from my best friend. Especially just for drawing."

Stevie and Stacey shared a look, both rolling their eyes, something that didn't go unnoticed by Mercedes. "Mini Evans twins, what was that look?"

Stacey turned to face them, smiling the sweetest smile she could muster. She considered feigning innocence but her and Stevie were starting to get sick of this. They wanted to hang out with Mercedes and Sam but it was impossible to focus on whatever movie they would be watching together with the sickeningly sweet conversations they would have in the background. "Nothing 'Cedes, it's just that-"

"You and Sammy aren't friends. Not really." Stevie finished, his eyes not moving from the screen as Westley and Buttercup rolled down a hill together. "Brittany hasn't been over in weeks. Mercedes has been here at least twice a week for the past three weeks. Can you just kiss already?"

Mercedes felt Sam freeze at the mention of Brittany, knowing it was still a sore subject for him. Her goodbye had been rough for him, even if they'd grown further apart romantically recently. Sam was the type of person who gave his heart so completely that any kind of break up hurt and Mercedes understood that. She didn't want to push him into anything, even if being with him felt natural to her. She couldn't ask for his heart again only to break it. 

"Why don't you guys go down to the den for a little while? I think me and your brother need to talk." She waited for the younger Evans siblings to leave the room, reluctantly untangling herself from Sam's arms. "I'm probably not staying in Lima for long, there's only so many CD's I can sell to people at my church. Long distance didn't work before for us and you still have the rest of your senior year, Nationals, prom. I want to be with you Sam Evans but being apart from you never really feels like it works." She held back the tears, knowing if she cried so would he and she couldn't be responsible for upsetting him anymore than she already had.

Sam knew exactly what she meant even if he didn't want to admit it. Losing Mercedes Jones was a feeling he knew all too well and he wasn't willing to let it happen again. "I need you to promise something. Even if we aren't together, and I make the stupid mistake of letting you leave as a single woman again, I need you to promise that you will answer my calls. I love you Mercedes, and even if I only get one day or one week, one summer with you, it doesn't matter. Whether you're my ex girlfriend, or my best friend or my wife. You're in here forever." He tapped over his chest, wanting her to know that this wasn't goodbye. He couldn't say goodbye to her, she was his future even if they were going to hit some obstacles along the way.

"I promise." She covered his hand with her own, wishing they could stay in that moment forever. "Just don't go moving on with someone else from glee club okay? Like Marley or Tina. Anyone else I think I can handle but that club is crazy intermingled as it is."

Sam crossed a finger over his heart as a promise, leaning forward to press his lips softly to hers. "Now can we just crazy make out for a few hours since my parents are out and the terrible two are distracted?" He wiggled his eyebrows, making her laugh for a split second before she regained her cool composure. It was a laugh reserved only for him and the sound only made him fall deeper for her.

Mercedes didn't refuse. She let Sam pull her down beside him on the bed, her fingers twisting into his hair as their lips met. She had been waiting for this moment for months, for the two of them to finally sync up and have a moment for just the two of them. It was like the rest of the world was gone. There was no feeling inadequate about the other girls on her label, no having to convince him that he was good enough or smart enough for his dream. She was his completely, if only for a moment. 

"In the doorway Sam's siblings watched on, faces twisted in disgust. Stevie covered Stacey's eyes, feeling sick to his stomach as he watched his brother and Mercedes. "Great, they're kissing again, do we have to watch the kissing?"

"Sam pulled back momentarily, throwing a pillow towards the twins in an effort to get them to leave. "Some day you won't mind so much." Sam completed the reference, not wanting to leave his spot on the bed to shoo his siblings away. "Now can you close the door? We've got some catching up to do."


End file.
